


Прощание

by triskelos



Series: Dragonfly'verse [3]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Фандом: dragonfly'verse (после "Полярной звезды")Персонажи: отец ДерекРейтинг: GТип: дженСлов: 229
Series: Dragonfly'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953871
Kudos: 2





	Прощание

Дерек так и не привык к своему статусу. Когда прихожане, здороваясь и прощаясь, называют его отцом Дереком, ему все кажется, что обращаются не к нему.

Они приносят подаяния – не только деньги, но и одежду, подарки для прихода. Каждому из них все еще стыдно за то, что они верили, за то, что они тоже винили его в смерти тех девочек.

Сквозь высокие окна разноцветными лучами пробивается заходящее солнце. Красные и синие квадраты ложатся на двери исповедальни. Именно там он спрятал туфельку Донны, желтую с белой ромашкой, именно оттуда достал ее, чтобы отдать странной женщине. Той, что подарила ему монету. Той, что в тот же вечер заставила отца Пола признаться с убийствах.

Он не спит уже несколько дней, и вместо четок во время постоянно крутит в руках монетку со странными символами. Его приход слишком большой для него, слишком пыльный, слишком старый. Дереку нет здесь места. Он знает, что скоро уйдет отсюда, это лишь вопрос времени. Ему плевать на церковь, плевать на прихожан, плевать на свою карьеру. Он сам знает, что не священник, что это не его призвание. У священников не бывает столько татуировок, столько сомнений, столько поводов все бросить и уйти вслед за странной женщиной, сжимая в руке ее монету.

Он знает, что, прежде чем уйти, зайдет в церковь последний раз. Чтобы в последний раз увидеть разноцветные лучи на стенах, в последний раз подмигнуть лицу, грустно глядящему на него со старинного стекла.


End file.
